


And I Don't Even Know Her Name

by MakiHarukawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hype for the new game, I want some gays up in here, I'll properly tag twintails girl once we know her name lmao, This is my new favorite otp already, This title is too true, updated tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiHarukawa/pseuds/MakiHarukawa
Summary: Kaede had never felt so gay in her entire life.Drabble to celebrate the hype for ndrv3, also new gay female protag.





	

She was used to the unfamiliar-- always prepared, always ready for a new challenge.

Kaede twisted the bag straps on her shoulders. Her nerves were getting the better of her. She looked around the halls as she slipped into another corridor.

Her new school was quite odd. There were a handful of rooms that seemed a bit questionable, and there were a hell of a lot of greenery around. Kaede inspected one of the thorn bushes by the window and saw a cluster of beautiful, tiny flower buds, indicating the early spring. They did say plants were the school's pride and joy.

Kaede took note of her surroundings. A studious child, right now, would be using this time to try to find her classroom; however, Kaede was not that type of person.

She was hoping for one room-- one specific room. Kaede was surely lost at this point, but suddenly, her ear perked up as she heard a faint melody coming from the classroom around the corner.

As she made her way over, the gentle music grew louder.

"That's a piano," she recognized as she looked at the label above the door. "Looks like someone's found it before me."

She placed her hand on the doorknob before suddenly freezing in place. The soft harmony bled through, and Kaede recognized it as an old childhood song she used to recite.

The simple song should have meant nothing. Kaede has always been talented in the subject of music and has been studying it ever since she was young. She's met the world's greatest contemporary composers. She's visited the most prestigious music venues in Japan. However, there was something about this melody-- something addictive, something dire-- that Kaede found herself slowly singing along. With her head leaned against the frame of the doorway, she closed her eyes and sang the lyrics to one of her most vivid childhood memories.

As the music faded, Kaede smiled. It's been a while since she's felt so at peace.

The door suddenly swung open, startling Kaede to take a step back.

"Was that you?" A girl emerged from the room, dressed in a black and red uniform. She took a few steps towards Kaede. "The one singing just now, was that you?" The girl leaned in closer, only mere centimeters apart from Kaede's face.

"Uhh, I-- uhh,"

Maybe it was because she was caught singing or maybe it was the fact that she was nearly nose to nose with a girl she's never met, but Kaede was burning red.

"Yeah, that it was me," Kaede hesitantly spoke.

The girl started stroking one of her ponytails, but Kaede couldn't help but notice the smile that she tried to hid behind it.

"Well then," the girl coughed to clear her throat, "come with me. It's been a while since I've seen a real talent around here." She huffed as she grabbed Kaede's hand and dragged her into the music room. The blush on Kaede deepened.

She didn't know what it was-- the long twin tails, her ever changing facial features, or her enchanting piano playing-- that has got her to this point. The only thing she knew was that, oh boy, she was in too deep to go back now.

And she doesn't even know her name yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay while this is not the song I imagine her singing, I imagined that she'd harmonize as beautiful as this: https://youtu.be/upNJZLk9_vc  
> (Imagine them singing together HO)
> 
> //Chants// I want gay protag moments


End file.
